There are many patents describing devices for administering drugs through the skin or mucosa. These devices are commonly in the form of a laminated composite that includes a reservoir layer containing the drug, a pressure sensitive adhesive layer for attaching the composite to the skin, and a backing layer that forms the upper layer of the device. Depending upon the particular drug and drug formulation involved, the reservoir layer may be a matrix in which the drug formulation is dispersed or a layer in the form of a walled container which holds the drug formulation. Container-type reservoirs are often formed as a pocket between the backing layer and a drug-permeable basal membrane through which the drug passes to the skin. The pressure sensitive adhesive layer normally underlies the membrane and the drug also passes through it on its way to the skin.
Devices having container type reservoirs with underlying pressure sensitive adhesive layers have significant disadvantages when one or more components of the drug formulation that are released from the reservoir to the skin are solvents for the adhesive or otherwise adversely effect the properties of the adhesive as they pass through it to the skin. In such cases those reservoir component(s) cannot be permitted to pass through the adhesive and means must be found to isolate the adhesive from them. The present invention provides a device design in which the adhesive is peripheral to the path of the drug formulation and is isolated from the drug formulation by a multiplicity of heat seals between selected layers of the device.
At least one other transdermal drug delivery device design has been proposed which involves an adhesive layer that is peripheral to the path of the drug to the skin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,996 describes a device that has both a drug-permeable adhesive layer in the path of the drug and a peripheral drug-impermeable adhesive layer that is not in the path of the drug. The purpose of the peripheral adhesive layer is to provide a site for handling the device which avoids the risks of effecting the drug path or contaminating the fingers with drug. FIG. 6 of the patent shows a multi-layer laminated composite composed of (1) a backing layer, (2) a drug permeable membrane underlying the backing that forms with the backing a pocket that serves as a drug-containing reservoir, (3) a drug-permeable adhesive layer directly underlying the membrane (4) a ring-shaped drug-impermeable adhesive layer adjacent and peripheral to the drug-permeable adhesive layer, and (5) a basal removable protective layer. The combination of a heat seal between the backing and the membrane at the edge of the reservoir and the peripheral drug-impermeable adhesive layer prevents radial or horizontal migration of the drug from the reservoir. This patented device is distinct from the device of the present invention in several respects. The patented device does not involve the problem of keeping drug formulation components isolated from the adhesive layer. In the patented device, the drug passes through the drug-permeable adhesive layer. There is only a single heat seal shown in the patented device. And, the single heat seal is not used to isolate the drug formulation from either adhesive layer.